


Secrets

by SQ (proteinscollide)



Category: Greek (TV)
Genre: M/M, hints of a possible threesome in the future, which I will not be writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proteinscollide/pseuds/SQ
Summary: After getting stoned with Cappie working on their philosophy project, and after finding out about Heath's side hustle, Calvin has a secret of his own he needs to confess. (Sort of an alternative to life post ep 6 season 4)





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I was rummaging around my abandoned drawerfic and realised this had been left (6 years ago!) in a much more complete state than I remembered. So I'm posting for fond memories of fandoms past. :)

Calvin feels terrible after it happens. But contrary to how he feels, nothing changes - not on the outside anyway. He and Cappie continue to meet up to do their coursework together. He and Heath still go on dates, and usually end up fooling around in Heath’s room at the KT house (even though Calvin still had the lock on his door).

“I’m glad you kept the uniform.”

Calvin feels as much as hears Health laughing, puffs of breath brushing his forehead. He runs a hand idly across Heath’s chest, tracing around a nipple, and feels the change in breath as he does.

Health reaches down and lifts Calvin’s hand to his mouth for a kiss. “I’m glad you like it. Man, I feel so much better now that I don’t have to hide it from you.” Heath shifts, arm still around Calvin. “I feel so much better having no secrets from you.”

Calvin stiffens, then tries to hide it by pretending to arch his back in a stretch. “Yeah, no secrets,” he echoes, voice trailing off. He thinks about the one thing he hasn’t told Heath, the one thing he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about, and squirms. Fuck, he has to say something - the longer he keeps silent, the longer everything appears normal, the more it’s been eating away at him.

"Um, so while we're talking about full disclosure," Calvin says, trying to keep his tone light, "This is where I ask you if you've ever kissed any of your KT brothers."

Health laughs again, his fingers light as they caress the side of Calvin's head. "Guilty as charged," he says. "Happens pretty much every time someone gets really really drunk."

"So, every time KT have a party?" Calvin says dryly.

"Yeah," Heath says, shrugging his shoulders. "People get wasted, their curiosity kicks in, I get a drunk bro asking to kiss me. No harm, no foul."

"So who have you kissed?" Calvin asks curiously after a moment of silence.

"Who haven't I kissed?" Heath says with a grin, and Calvin feels his heart picking up speed.

“Uh, Wade, I’m guessing.”

“Yeah, he wriggles around a lot but he’s ticklish so you can’t even hold him down. Mmm, and Beav, he has soft lips. Every second pledge after their first party - even Rusty once, but he was totally wasted and doesn’t remember so you probably shouldn’t tell him.”

There’s another long silence and Calvin can’t stop himself from asking, in a quiet voice, “And Cappie?”

“Oh yeah,” Heath says, laughing. “Many times. Cap’s all hands and cuddles when he’s drunk.”

Heath turns his eyes on Calvin and says slyly, “Anyway, I’m thinking I don’t even have to ask, since I know you have.”

Calvin makes a choking noise. “What?” he said, trying to buy time.

“Uh, you’ve kissed me, so there’s your KT.”

“Oh, right,” Calvin says, relief immediately flooding his body. Heath was giving him an out - it’d be easy to say nothing now and just laugh and kiss him some more. He thinks about just letting it slide for one more second, then he steels himself and says, “Actually. Um. You’re not the only KT I’ve kissed.”

Heath pulls back to look at Calvin directly, raising an eyebrow. “Ah, I knew this conversation was heading somewhere. Who was it? Did you like it?”

“It was Cappie. In my defence, we were _really_ high.”

“Ohh, that time with the thing for philosophy class,” Heath says, nodding his head. “Yeah, like I said, Cappie gets handsy when he’s out of it. I get it.”

“You’re not mad?” Calvin asks, simultaneously worried about the truth being out there, and also at Heath’s nonchalance. “You’re okay with it?”

“It was just the once, right?”

“Yeah. Well, several times during that one time.”

Heath waggles his eyebrows, grinning. “Was it sexy?”

“Um, he tasted like the massive amounts of Cheez-its we’d be eating.”

“Sexy Cheez-its?”

Calvin laughs, finally feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders after weeks of worrying. And then Heath was kissing him in a way that _was_ actually sexy and thoughts of Cappie fell out of his mind. For the time being.

It’s not until the next KT party that the thought rears its head again. As Calvin walks through the door, Ben Bennett runs up to him and and slings an arm around his shoulder. 

“Glad you could make it , bro!” he says excitedly. On his other side, Pickle adds, “Yeah, real glad. Hey, chug this beer.”

“Um, no thanks,” Calvin says suspiciously. “What’s with this overly friendly reception?”

“Do we need to have an ulterior motive?” Ben Bennett says, putting another drink in Calvin’s hand.

“Yeeeeeeah, I’m thinking you do. Just give it to me straight.”

Ben Bennett and Pickles look at each other, giggling. “You ask him.”

“ _YOU_ ask him.”

“Ask me what?”

“Can you make out with Heath in the living room so we can all watch?”

Calvin tilts his head to one side and says, “Seriously, guys? Heath said you KTs get all curious when you drink, but this is new.”

“It’s not for us,” Ben Bennett says hastily, and Pickles chimes in, “Well, not entirely.

“You see, there’s a whole bunch of Tri Pis here tonight and the girls say they get really hot watching guys kiss and we like girls who are in the mood, so…”

“And you get to make out with Heath, which you guys were going to do anyway! Win-win,” Ben Bennett finishes for him.

“No,” Calvin says firmly. “I am not comfortable with you guys using my sexuality as bait.” He hands the drinks back, one to each of them, and says, “And now I am going to find my boyfriend and _not_ make out with him for your entertainment.”

He’s not thinking about it later in the night when Rusty has him cornered, pouring his heart out about another hopeless crush. He’s had a few beers by now, ones he’d grabbed for himself, so when Heath comes over and tucks himself behind Calvin on the couch, he just settles back happily with a sigh, feeling relaxed. 

“Hey you,” Heath says, smiling. He bends down to brush his lips against Calvin’s in a chaste kiss, and then it turns into a deeper one, and then another. Somewhere in the background Calvin vaguely registers Rusty stuttering his excuses and getting out of the way as Heath pulls him into his lap so they can keep making out more comfortably. And it is comfortable, and Calvin feels so good right now, he can’t think about anything else. 

So when he comes up for air a little while later, he’s startled to find that in Rusty’s place now are two Tri Pis, holding hands and watching them avidly.

“That’s hot,” one of them says breathily, and her friend echoes it, wide-eyed.

“Yeah, totally hot,” adds a familar third voice, and Calvin swivels around in surprise, nearly falling off the couch except for Heath’s timely arm around his waist.

Cappie is sitting on the coffee table behind them, just to the right. He has a cushion in his lap, his elbows on the cushion, his chin cupped in his hands. At his feet are a ring of girls, all focused on Calvin and Heath.

“Oookay,” Calvin says, hopping off Heath’s lap, embarrassed. “Show’s over, nothing to see. I hope y’all know that’s kinda creepy.” 

He grabs Heath by the wrist and drags him away, to disappointed sighs. Behind him, Ben Bennett’s voice rings out desperately, “Okay, how about if I kiss Spidey here?”

They’re heading up the stairs to Heath’s room when Cappie comes up noisily behind them.

“Sorry boys, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” he says, waving his red cup around with expansive arms, words a little slurred. He leans up right between Calvin and Heath, smiling lazily. 

“It’s fine, Cap, we’re all good,” Heath says kindly. 

“Cool, so, then, any chance of a private show?” Cappie barrels on, fluttering his eyelashes. He looks ridiculous. 

Calvin glares at him, even as there’s an answering flutter low in his stomach at the thought of Cappie watching them, just the three of them in a room.

“No? No, I didn’t think so. Well, how about a kiss for my very own?” Cappie says, persistent, now swaying on his feet. 

Heath laughs, eyes crinkling up in amusement. “You’re not gonna leave us alone until you get what you want, are you?”

And with an apologetic look at Calvin, he leans over to kiss Cappie, just a sweet touch of their lips. Heath’s moving back when Cappie cups one hand around Heath’s jaw and holds him there for a moment longer. 

Calvin watches and knows he should be feeling annoyed at this, angry even, but it’s just that damn feeling in his gut, a slow burn of desire. He can admit that now, watching his boyfriend kissing Cappie, admiring how good it looks. He swallows hard, and can’t make himself look away. 

When Cappie finally pulls away from Heath, he immediately turns to drape himself over Calvin’s side, turning his face up. Heath nudges Calvin and says good naturedly, “Go on, your turn.”

Calvin only means to give him a peck - that’s safe - but then Cappie puts his arm around Calvin’s waist and dips him slightly. Calvin opens his mouth to make a noise of surprise, and then Cappie’s tongue is in his mouth and this kiss becomes a lot more a lot longer.

It feels as good as he remembered, making out with Cappie. But this time, Cappie doesn’t taste like Chees-its. And he doesn’t taste like beer either. 

When they finally break apart, Cal’s a little dazed still but Health squints and bends closer to Cappie, sniffing.

“Cap, you’re not even drunk, are you?”

Cappie raises his arms, grinning sheepishly. “Guilty as charged,” he says.

Heath shakes his head, rolling his eyes. Holding Calvin’s hand, he starts leading them up the stairs away from Cappie. Just as they turn the corner out of sight he says over his shoulder with a wink, “You know, if you want a threesome, you should just ask.”

They’re still laughing when they reach the door to Heath’s room, pressing up against it for a moment to sneak in another heady kiss, Heath already pulling Calvin’s shirt over his head. 

“His face,” Calvin wheezes, almost doubling over. 

“I know, I just couldn’t resist,” Heath says. He finally gets the door open and pushes Calvin straight across the room onto his bed. “That was okay with you, what I said, right?”

Suddenly, the air around them feels charged with possibility, no longer the jokey light moment they were having before. Calvin looks at Heath straddled over his lap, and sees nothing in his eyes except a genuine interest, a real offer. 

“Yeah, totally okay, I’m in if you are,” Calvin says. It really feels now all their secrets have been laid bare, and it feels good that even then, they’re still completely in sync with each other.

END


End file.
